Beauty and the Wolf 3: Love Is Forever
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: The third and final chapter of the Beauty and the Wolf trilogy. Rated T for mild violence and some language.
1. Prologue

**This is it, folks. This is what you have been waiting for since How To Train Your Kung Fu 2. The third and final chapter to the Beauty and the Wolf trilogy. I didn't add a teaser trailer for the second and final sequel because I couldn't come up with anything else for it. There is, however, a new plot and a new villain (this time, it's a female and it might catch some attention to you fanfiction users out there in the KFP section) and there will be an emotional chapter near the end of this fanfic. So, without further ado, this is Beauty and the Wolf 3: Love Is Forever! Enjoy and don't forget to review while you're reading please for the prologue will be the start of this fanfic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Beauty and the Wolf 3: Love Is Forever<strong>

**Prologue**

At the mountain cat village, we see Mei Ling's mother and father (named Haru and Ashiku) having a good time to see that everything has been alright since the death of Yuang and with that, the rats have become friends now and only two of them are hanging out with them while the others began cooking to prepare to have dinner with them. "I wonder what Mei Ling and Zhong are doing, sweetheart", said Haru. "Seems to me that they've left for Gongmen City, honey", said Ashiku, "I don't know why, but I'm sure they'll have a good time."

We cut to a boat on it's way to Gongmen City and we see that Zhong and Mei Ling are on it and they held each other to see the beautiful sun shining on them with plain sight. "I was wondering why are you taking me to the Gongmen City?", asked Mei Ling. "We're...", said Zhong, "We're going to see the Soothsayer. She's a fortune teller who gave me the rose that I gave you." "I think this Soothsayer is so kind when she gave you something that was important", said Mei Ling, "and I would love to meet her."

"You will when we get there, Mei Ling", said Zhong, "You will, my pretty little sweetheart." Then, the wolf and the mountain cat kissed each other. Meanwhile, at Gongmen City, we see Shen walking past the villagers, hoping what Zhong would do if he and the peacock meet again. "Oh, my dear friend", said Shen, "I hope you'll forgive me." Suddenly, we cut to a crystal ball where we see a lioness named Delza looking at the peacock's saddened face.

"You will be forgiven, Shen", said Delza, "Once I become queen of Gongmen City." The lioness chuckles evilly and we fade to black. Then, we see the title covered with black and red letters and we fade to black again.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Wasn't that great or what? Oh, I better stop talking now.<strong>


	2. The Shocking Surprise

**Beauty and the Wolf 3: Love Is Forever**

**Chapter 1: The Shocking Surprise**

We see the boat entering Gongmen City and to the boat harbor and Zhong and Mei Ling got off the boat before walking to the village where all of the villagers see Zhong. "Hey, isn't that the wolf who worked for Lord Shen?", whispered villager #5. "Yeah, it sure is", whispered villager #7. As Zhong and Mei Ling continue to walk, Zhong points to the rebuilded tower just over the horizon of the city. "See that tower over there?", said Zhong, "That's where Shen used to live before he vanished." "It's so beautiful", said Mei Ling, "and really tall for a palace." "Trust me", said Zhong, "It was better this way for the peacocks to build a huge palace. Come on. We're about halfway there." Then, the wolf and the mountain cat continue to walk about a few miles away from the palace.

Then, they see a rickshaw and a gazelle is controlling it. "Hey, you there", said Zhong. "Yes, sir?", said the carrierman, "Oh, Zhong. I thought I haven't recognized you before." "Take me and my wife here to the palace", said Zhong, "We wish to see the Soothsayer at once." "Yes, sir", said the carrierman, "Right away, sir." Then, Zhong and Mei Ling got on the rickshaw and the carrierman carries the two lovebirds as quickly as possible to the rebuilded palace. Meanwhile, we see another boat entering Gongmen City and when it entered the boat harbor, we see Tai Lung and Tigress walking in the village. The reason why they came here is because Shifu told them that he had not only a nightmare, but a vision as well about a sorceress with dark magic that could threaten all of china.

At first, the two felines don't know who this sorceress is, but only time can tell if they have the chance to find out. "If only Shen would be able to understand our quest", said Tigress. "He will, alright", said Tai Lung, "You'll see. Besides, what does a peacock know nothing about dark magic? Sure, peacocks are a little smarter, but... uh... you know what I mean, right? About peacocks not knowing about dark magic?" "True", said Tigress, "And if he could help us fight this dark magic, we're sure to save all of China by any means necessary." Then, the two feline kung fu masters continued to walk through the village and see a rickshaw with a carrierman similiar to the gazelle. Meanwhile, the carrierman takes Zhong and Mei Ling to the front of the palace and the two lovers got off the rickshaw.

"Thank you, sir", said Mei Ling. "With pleasure, my lady", said the carrierman and as the wolf and mountain cat enter the tower, they see Zhong's other wolves before they walk towards them. "Hiya, Zhong", said wolf #7, "How's it goin'?" "Doing fine. We're here to see the Soothsayer", said Zhong and whispers to wolf #7, "and Shen as well." "What's going on, Zhong?", asked Mei Ling. "You'll see when we get up there", said Zhong and he and Mei Ling got up a thousand steps with the help of the gorilla later and the wolf sees the Soothsayer watching him in plain sight. "Hello, Soothsayer", said Zhong, trying not to sound serious. "Hello, Zhong", said the Soothsayer, "It is good to see you again. And this must be your wife, I believe."

"Yes", said Zhong, "Mei Ling, this is the Soothsayer." "A goat?", said Mei Ling, "That's... unexpected, but it's a pleasure to meet you, m'am." The mountain cat and the fortune teller shook each other's hands. "Is there anything you want to tell me, Soothsayer", said Zhong. "I've received his letter." "So you have", said the Soothsayer. "Wait a minute", said Mei Ling, "Whose letter?" "Um...", said Zhong. "Zhong, what's going on?", said Mei Ling. "Um...", said Zhong, but then a whoosh interrupts him before he could finish his sentence and it happens to be the ruler of Gongmen City, Shen. "My lord", said Zhong and the peacock walks towards the wolf. "Zhong", said Shen and Mei Ling gasps in shock.

"Zhong...", said Mei Ling. "Mei Ling", said Zhong, "I want you to meet my friend... and lord of Gongmen City, Lord Shen. My lord, this is my wife, Mei Ling." Then, the peacock turns to Mei Ling and bows respectfully to her before taking her paw and kisses it. "It is a pleasure to meet you, my dear", smirked Shen. "Pleasure to meet you too, your highness", said Mei Ling. "Just call me Shen", said Shen. "Sorry, Shen", said Mei Ling, "Now if all of you will excuse me, I need to have a moment with myself." Then, the mountain cat went to the balcony of the palace and weighs her head down and is so confused. Then, Zhong came to the balcony and comforts her. "Mei Ling", said Zhong. "I don't understand", said Mei Ling, "You told me Shen was dead after he betrayed you." "I just didn't want you to worry", said Zhong, "That's why I brought you here with me."

"And that explains the letter he gave you?", said Mei Ling. "Yes", said Zhong, "Now, I have to talk to him first and then we'll discuss it later. OK, sweetheart?" "OK, sweetie", said Mei Ling and she and Zhong kissed each other before Zhong goes to Shen to have a private talk with him. "Well, I hope you're happy, Shen", said Zhong. "What?", said Shen, "I didn't mean to be that smirky, didn't I?" "It's not that", said Zhong. "Then, what is it, then?", asked Shen. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Shen", said Zhong. Shen then realizes one thing he has not forgotten: the way he betrayed Zhong the last time they saw Po and the other kung fu masters fighting the army of wolves. "Oh", said Shen, "The way I killed you. But, how on earth did you came back alive?" Then, he turns to the Soothsayer, who smiles at him.

"Let's just say your fortune teller gave me some good advice and she's nice to me than you", said Zhong, "So, have you come to your senses, Shen?" "I suppose you're right", said Shen, "I do have come to my senses. Will you... forgive me... dear friend?" Zhong looks at the Soothsayer for a while and takes out his right hand. "Are you kiddin'?", said Zhong, "Of course. Finally, someone who understands love and compassion to friends." Shen takes out his right hand and the wolf and the peacock shook them together before giving each other a friendship hug. Then, another wolf appears from the stairs and came towards Shen. "My lord", said wlof #6. "Yes, soldier", said Shen. "Two kung fu masters have arrived", said wolf #6 and they turned around to see Tigress and Tai Lung arriving on the top of the palace.

"Tigress?", said Zhong, "Tai Lung? What are you guys doing here?" "Zhong", said Tigress. "We're asking the same thing too", said Tai Lung. "Ah, doesn't matter", said Zhong, "It's so good to see you guys again." "Looks like we've got more company", said Shen. Later that afternoon, while Mei Ling is cuddling next to Zhong, we see Tigress and Tai Lung explaining why they've got here to Gongmen City. "Master Shifu had a nightmare and a vision as well", said Tigress. "He said it's a sorceress", said Tai Lung, "but we don't know who that sorcerer's name is." "And what does this sorcerer plans to do?", asked Zhong. "To use her dark magic to enslave all of China", explained Tai Lung. "That's terrible", said Mei Ling. "Looks like we've got another adventure ahead of us", said Zhong, "if we want to face this sorceress you spoke of."

"What do you think of this, Shen?", asked Mei Ling. "Well, I've never heard of sorceress", said Shen, "But if all of you insist on me helping me, then I should by any means necessary." The peacock bows respectfully to her causing her to giggle with laughter. Later that night, while everyone has gone to sleep, we see Zhong, Mei Ling, Tigress, and Tai Lung sleeping next to each other and cuddling up one another as they snooze, waiting for their new adventure to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. I just made this chapter even longer than the prologue. Now, don't forget to review and tell me what you guys think. Until then, happy viewing. Ciao!<strong>


	3. The New Adventure

**This chapter does contain a song and this chapter's much more longer than the previous.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Beauty and the Wolf 3: Love Is Forever<strong>

**Chapter 2: The New Adventure**

The next morning, we see Shen and Zhong leading the two feline kung fu masters and the Mei Ling to a large ship that has been rebuilded followed by Shen's wolf army. The gorillas, however, managed to stay behind and look over the Soothsayer while they're gone. "Good luck, dear friends", said the Soothsayer, "And Zhong?" "Yes, Soothsayer?", said Zhong. "It has been a long time since I advised you to love a beauty and you have succeeded in finding it. As long as you and Mei Ling have that love, you will gain a much greater power of overcome the darkness." "We'll still love each other, Soothsayer", said Mei Ling, "We promise." Then, Zhong and the Soothsayer hugged each other softly before she leaves the ship. "You know something?", said Mei Ling.

"Yes, Mei Ling?", said Zhong. "I like that Soothsayer." "Not as much as I love you, my love", said Zhong and he holds the mountain cat tightly before carrying her. "Well, my kind and adorable wolf", said Mei Ling, "You would someday help all of the elderly people, but not as long as I love you as well." Zhong carries her to a bedroom in the ship and lay her down before getting on her and starts to kiss her, causing her to moan and groan with exasperated love. Shen, Tai Lung, and Tigress watch from plain sight. "Ah, love", said Tigress. "Would love always be the most powerful and... cutest thing in the world?", asked Tai Lung. "Yes, indeed, my love", said Tigress before the tiger and the snow leopard kissed each other while Shen goes to the captain of the ship, a parrot.

"Ready the ship, Captain Roa", said Shen. "Yes, my lord", said Captain Roa and starts the ship, leading it out of Gongmen City and to the seas, allowing the others on their journey to find the sorceress and defeat her once and for all. Later, in the afternoon, we see one of the wolf army playing a flute and the other wolves danced before Mei Ling, Zhong, Tigress, and Tai Lung join in the fun and dance with one another with Mei Ling and Tai Lung in the go-ahead before the snow leopard holds her tightly while Zhong and Tigress twirl around with each other. Once the dance was over, we see Zhong delivering some meat for the wolfs to chew on and some fried fish for the felines to eat on. "Thank you, Zhong", said Tigress. "No trouble at all, pretty lady", said Zhong.

The wolf then gives Shen some meat and fish too and to his surprise, the peacock actually enjoyed them. "Exquisite", said Shen, "You, my friend, have made such fine dishes." "Ah, it was no problem, my lord", said Zhong and watches Mei Ling finish half of her fish. "Oh", said Shen smirkly, "I see that you sightseeing on your wife, I believe." "Uh, yes", said Zhong, "I mean, how would you feel if you have a wife of your own?" "I would love her as much as anyone else in this perfect world", said Shen, "By the way, do you really think you love her as long as you live?" "Yes, Shen", said Zhong, "Everyone needs their own true love so they can be there for one another. The reason why is because..."

Then, Zhong starts to sing the song called "**Because I Love Her**".

Zhong:  
><strong>Because I love her, I need her <strong>  
><strong>Like Earth needs the sun <strong>  
><strong>I need the one I love <strong>  
><strong>So that our friendship<strong>  
><strong>Our worship will never be gone<strong>  
><strong>As long as our hearts will be warm<strong>

**Because I love her, I need her **  
><strong>Like summer needs rain <strong>  
><strong>To grow and sustain each day <strong>  
><strong>I hear her singing <strong>  
><strong>And bringing her strength to my soul <strong>  
><strong>As long as she's with me in my arms<br>**

* * *

><p>Then, Mei Ling finishes her fish and starts to sing.<p>

* * *

><p>Mei Ling:<br>**Miles apart Yet still your heart **  
><strong>Can hear my melody <strong>  
><strong>I'm more that sure <strong>  
><strong>That I can't endure <strong>  
><strong>Without your love for me<strong>

Zhong:  
><strong>Because I love her and need her <strong>  
><strong>Like I need to breathe <strong>  
><strong>Did Adam need Eve like this <strong>  
><strong>We've been through together<strong>  
><strong>Forever and never give up<strong>  
><strong>So, whatever our difference is were<strong>

Mei Ling/Zhong:  
><strong>Our love will survive and will never die<strong>

Zhong:  
><strong>And all because I love her<br>**

* * *

><p>Then, the song ends and all of the wolves, Captain Roa included, Shen, and Tigress and Tai Lung burst into applause. "Bravo! Bravo!", said Shen. Then, Zhong and Mei Ling, although embarrased, bowed respectfully to their friends before the others went back to what they were doing. Meanwhile, we see the sorceress watching over the two lovebird in her crystal ball. "So, those two sweet lovebirds are gonna stop my plans for taking over China, eh?", said Delza, "Well, not if I do something to get of those two once and for all." The lioness goes to her henchmen, the alligators who happen to work for Hushia. "Men", said Delza. "Yes, great sorceress", said alligator #4. "I want all of you to go to your ships and stop those two fools for reaching my hideout. Is that clear?"<p>

"Yes, great sorceress", said alligator #6, "Very clear. Let's move out!" Then, the allgators went to their ship a few miles from Delza's hideout and sailed far away from the mountains. "Now", said Delza, "To track out these two." The lioness calls out her other henchmen, the dark crystal bats. "I want all of you to track where the lovebirds are at", said Delza, "That way, the alligators will find them in no time. Understand?" The crystal bats nodded their heads yes and they cuddled the lioness lovingly. "Oh, I just adore you cute bats", said Delza, "Now go, my pets!" Then, the crystal bats fly away from the mountains, starting to track the wolf and the mountain cat.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update... maybe tomorrow.<strong>


	4. The Black Sea Creature

**Beauty and the Wolf 3: Love Is Forever**

**Chapter 3: The Black Sea Creature**

The next morning, as the ship continues to sail, we see Zhong looking over the horizon of a mountain far away from here. He turns around to see Mei Ling playing some chinese checkers with Lord Shen. "Not bad", said Shen, "for a pretty kitty like you." "You're not that bad at all either for a cute little bird", said Mei Ling and cuddles Shen softly, causing him to blush lovingly. Zhong walks from the front of the ship to talk to the two. "Oh, Zhong", said Shen, "Have you found anything yet?" "Yeah", said Zhong, "There's a mountain far away from here in about two days."

Suddenly, the water rocked the ship so hardly it caused Zhong and the others to tumble and fall to the board of the ship. "What was that?", asked Mei Ling. "I don't know", said Zhong, "Could be a tidal wave that caused it." Then, as Zhong looks at the surface of the water, he sees a large sea creature with silver spots on it and black color all over its body. "What do you see, Zhong?", asked Shen. "Um... nothing", said Zhong. Later, we see the ship hitting some small rocks, but is not wreaking up. Then, we see Tai Lung and Tigress looking at the far away island.

Suddenly, the water rocked the ship a little bit, almost knocking the two felines down. "What was that?", asked Tigress. "I'm not sure", said Tai Lung, "but something tells that there's something down in the water." "Could be a sea creature of some kind", said Tigress. "Maybe", said Tai Lung, "But we'll find out sooner or later." Later that night, while the others are sleeping, Shen included, we see Zhong and Mei Ling telling Tigress and Tai Lung about what they just witnessed.

"A sea creature?", said Mei Ling, "I didn't know there was a sea creature around here." "We're not sure yet", said Tigress, "but when it does, we must be in grave in danger." "Well, actually, I...", said Zhong. "Yes, Zhong?", said Mei Ling. "I think... I saw the sea creature", said Zhong, "I didn't know what it'd look like, but I did saw its silver spots and some black color all around its body." "Really?", said Mei Ling. "Yes", said Zhong, "and I think it's following us." "What should we do?", asked Tigress.

"Go alert everyone", said Zhong, "I'll go in the water and find if the sea creature's still there." "Be careful", said Mei Ling and the wolf goes into the ocean and holds his breath into the water. Meanwhile, Shen, Captain Roa, and the wolf army are alerted that the sea creature is following the ship. "But if it is here", said Shen, "Our chances to finding the sorceress will not be slim enough." Meanwhile, back at the ocean, we see Zhong seeing the sea creature as it finds him in the process, but Zhong quickly gets out of the water and back to the ship.

"It's coming", said Zhong to everyone on the ship before the ship gets hit really hard by the sea creature. Then, out of the water then came out of the water with red looking eyes that are so scary it would give you chills on your spleen. As it starts to attack the ship, we see Shen and Tai Lung preparing to fight back against it. "Stay your grounds, everyone!", shouted Shen and uses his daggers into the sea creature only stabbing it in the middle layer of its body. Suddenly, the sea creature attacks the peacock, knocking him out in the process.

However, the snow leopard manages to use his kung fu moves to knock out the sea creature and succeeded in doing so. Suddenly, the sea creature quickly splashes the water, causing a huge tidal wave and sending the boat adrift in the process. "BRACE YOURSELLLLLLLVES!", shouted Tai Lung. Then, the ship crashes into the water, sending everyone that were on there into the water before we cut to black.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update some other time this week. Probably wednesday or thursday. It all depends.<strong>


	5. The Island

**Beauty and the Wolf 3: Love Is Forever**

**Chapter 4: The Island**

The next morning, we see Zhong waking up to see that Mei Ling has been unconscious and tries to wake her up. "Mei Ling", said Zhong, "Are you alright?" Then, he tries rubbing her back and it succeeded in waking her up. "Zhong", said Mei Ling, "You're alright. But... where are the others?" "I don't know", said Zhong. "GOODNESS GRACIOUS!", shouted a voice and the two lovebirds turned around to see Shen flying towards them. "Are you two alright?", asked Shen after landing on the ground safely. "Yes, we are", said Mei Ling, "Have you seen the others?"

Then, Mei Ling turns around and sees the huge island they happen to be on. Zhong did the same thing too and becomes shocked before he spoke. "Is this the island we've been searching for?", asked Zhong. "Yes it is, dear friends", said Shen, "But we'll continue to move on later. Right now, we've got to rest due to that tidal wave we had last night. Come on." Later, we see Shen, Zhong, and Mei Ling walking inside a cave a little far away from the destroyed boat and they see the others resting from their injuries they've received after last night.

We see Tigress rubbing Tai Lung's injured shoulder and the pain he received from last night very soothingly soft near Captain Roa and the two lovebird see this before they came towards them. "Tai Lung", said Zhong, "Is he alright?" "Yes", said Tigress, "When the sea creature crashed our boat, Tai Lung crashed into the water and felt sharp rocks on his shoulder." "Thank goodness", said Mei Ling, "For a moment there, I thought we were dead. Also, where did that sea creature came from?"

"We have no idea", said Zhong, "Must be some kind of magic that created it or something." "Or perhaps a watcher for the island", said Shen, "I think that it wanted to make sure that we wouldn't be able to enter it." "That's impossible", said Zhong, "How can a sea creature know that we're trying to reach the island in the first place remains a mystery to me. Right now, after we rest, we have to keep moving on. There's no telling what might happen next."

Later in the afternoon, as Zhong and the others walked away from the cave and into the forest of the huge island, they see large jungle snakes who are following them in the process. "This must be our luck", said Zhong, "Hello, there. Why are you fellas following us?" "Oh, we don't mind some visitors", said one of the snakes, "We lived here for a hundred years and we haven't seen anyone who enters here. Now, can you tell us your names, please?" "Come with us and we'll talk about our names later", said Zhong, "We've got a sorceress to find."

The snakes then followed the wolf and the others as well, wondering what they would do if they help them on their quest or not. Meanwhile, we see Delza looking at our heroes in her crystal ball. "NO!", shouted Delza, "It cannot be! Those fools have not found those meddling fools yet! Better send the crystal bats to call them back here."

* * *

><p><strong>What would happen next? Find out!<strong>


	6. Discovering The 1st Trap

**Beauty and the Wolf 3: Love Is Forever**

**Chapter 5: Discovering The 1st Trap**

Meanwhile, back at the island, we see Zhong and the others continue to walk until nearly twenty minutes later, they've come across a forest with a waterfall and Mei Ling sees a bunch of ropes tied to a big rock that seems to be hanging for a long time. "What kind of place do you think it is, Shen?", asked Mei Ling. "I haven't a clue about this place", said Shen, "But what I do know is that it seems to be having some kind of trap." "We have to find out what kind of trap it is and fast", said Zhong, "Who knows what would happen." As the wolf and the mountain cat check to see what the trap is about, they hear a cry from not too far away from here. Then, as they turn around, they see a crystal bat flying towards them and duck before it can attack them.

"What was that?", asked Mei Ling. "Some kind of bat", said Zhong, "It's coming back. Get down!" They duck again and the crystal bat cuts the ropes of the rock and it falls, but our two lovebirds saw the rock and ran as quickly as they could while avoiding the bat as well. Suddenly, it sets off another trap with a rope landing on the wolf and the mountain cat. "What happened?", asked Mei Ling. "The traps just set off", said Zhong, "Help us, Shen! Everybody, please!" Shen and the others quickly get Zhong and Mei Ling out of the rope. "That was a close one", said Mei Ling, "I thought we were going to be dead by now."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for making this short. Just wanted to kill some time.<strong>


	7. The Capture Of Mei Ling

**Beauty and the Wolf 3: Love Is Forever**

**Chapter 6: The Capture Of Mei Ling**

Later that night, while everyone had set up camp a few hours earlier, we see Zhong cooking some meat with soy sauce for everyone to enjoy. All at once, everyone liked it, but Mei Ling decided not to eat her food as something is troubling her. "What's the matter?", asked Zhong. "Nothing's wrong", said Mei Ling, "I get the feeling that someone set out that trap for a reason. There has to be that reason." "We'll find out sooner or later", said Zhong, "Besides, what could possibly go wrong?"

Meanwhile, at Delza's lair, we Delza seeing Mei Ling and Zhong with her crystal ball and smiles evilly. "So, you have avoided one of my few traps, have you?", said Delza, "Well, we'll see about that, you meddlesome fools!" She transforms into a red cloud of dust and flies out of her lair to find where the others are at. Meanwhile, we see Shen developing a weapon for Zhong and has finished it. "What have you got, Shen?", asked Zhong. Shen shows the blue crystal sword with a beautiful red ruby on it.

"Wow", said Zhong, "It's so beautiful." "I knew that one day when you return to Gongmen City, I made this just for you." "What's it for?", asked Zhong. "When troubled times are hard for you to resist", said Shen, "It will glow and heal anyone. The Soothsayer helped me with it and added some magic to it." "Really?", said Zhong, "I love it. Thanks, Shen. Where would I be without you?" "In heaven", said Shen and the peacock and the wolf hugged each other lovingly.

Suddenly, they hear a blast from not too far away from Zhong and the others and they turned around to see the red dust shooting fire balls near them. Then the red dust takes Mei Ling, causing her to scream constantly. "NO!", shouted Mei Ling, "LET ME GOOOOOOOOOO!" "MEI LING!", shouted Zhong and ran after the red dust, but it disappears and the wolf growls angrily. "UGH!", shouted Zhong. "Don't worry, Zhong", said Tigress, "We'll find a way to get her back."

"How?", said Zhong doubtfully, "It's only a few miles away. We'll never find her." "We're just gonna have some faith", said Tigress. Zhong looks down in sorrow, and then, after realizing what Tigress had said, he decided that she's right. "We leave in the morning", said Zhong and thought to himself, "_Don't worry, my love. We'll rescue you. I promise_."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for making this short. I just wanted to kill some time.<strong>


	8. Another Trap

**Beauty and the Wolf 3: Love Is Forever**

**Chapter 7: Another Trap**

The next day, we see Zhong and the others continuing on their journey and two hours later, they stopped to see another trap. This time, it happens to be a big hole filled with vicious snakes that would try and bite them, but are asleep in quite some time. Aside from the snakes lay a treasure chest with a brightly red lock on it. "I have a bad feeling about this", said Zhong. "Maybe if you try and get that treasure chest out of this hole, we'll try to find out what's inside it." Zhong jumped into the big hole and quickly grabbed the treasure before throwing it to the top of the hole.

Suddenly, it made a banging noise, causing the snakes to surround him. Their leader slithers towards him. "Who are you?", asked the female snake. "I'm Zhong", said Zhong, "Captain of the wolf army and servant to Lord Shen himself. What right have you to allow your friends to almost strangle me with their coils?" "They allow me to force men like yoo", said the female snake, "I am Rulcea and I am going to force you to become attracted to me. My eyes will be hard for you to resist, Zhong of Lord Shen." Then, as Zhong falls under Rulcea's spell, Shen appears and blocks Rulcea. "Leave him alone", said Shen, "you wretched serpent!"

"You have foiled me, peacock", said Rulcea and she and the other snakes followed her. "That was close", said Zhong after he snapped out of his vision, "Thanks, Shen." Shen nods his head happily at Zhong. Meanwhile, we see Mei Ling waking up to find herself tied to a rope in a big rock in Delza's lair and we see Delza walking towards her. "Well, so nice of you to wake up in a time like this", said Delza. "Who are you?", asked Mei Ling, "What am I doing here?" "Welcome to my lair where I, Delza, cast spells", said Delza, "and you are my prisoner." "Prisoner?", asked Mei Ling, "What are you talking about?"

"Let's just say that only one sorceress can make plans to rule all of China", said Delza. "So, you're the sorceress", said Mei Ling and thought to herself, "_I bet Zhong can find her_." "Yes, I am", said Delza. "You won't get away with this", said Mei Ling sternly, "My husband and the others will be there to take me out of this wretched place." "Oh, they will alright", said Delza, "Once they can get past all five of my traps. Five traps that will kill your husband." "No", said Mei Ling. "Oh, yes", said Delza and laughs evilly. Meanwhile, we see Zhong and the others continuing on their journey. Later that night, they set up camp once again and fell asleep.

We see Zhong dreaming of something magical and mysterious. We see him in the spirit world and he starts hearing voices.

_Zhong... _

_Zhong... _

_Zhong..._

"Who's there?", asked Zhong, but the voices aren't here anymore. Then, we see Zhong waking up, wondering what those voices meant to him. "_What did they mean_?", thought Zhong and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Just killed some time with this chapter. So, enjoy and review.<strong>


	9. Meeting An Old Friend

**Beauty and the Wolf 3: Love Is Forever**

**Chapter 8: Meeting An Old Friend**

The next morning, we see Zhong and the others continuing on their journey and later, they've stumbled onto a third trap filled with a hive of deadly mosquitos. "Be careful", said Zhong, "If one of us try to struggle too fast, those things will get us for sure. Who wants to go first? Anyone?" Everyone stood there silent, allowing Zhong to be the one to go before the others. Then, as Zhong walks very slowly through the bridge without trying to disturb the mosquitoes, Tai Lung came second while holding Tigress in his arms. "You know", said Tigress, "Its always so cute when you're holding me like that." "Thank you, Tigress", said Tai Lung and he kisses her forehead as he continues to carry Tigress very slowly. "Alright, Shen, fellas, you're next", said Zhong and the peacock and Zhong's kind followed the two kung fu masters as did Captain Rao, but before the parrot captain would make it, he accidently trips and nearly falls, but flies while squawking in the process.

Suddenly, the mosquitoes heard the parrot's noise and proceeded towards Zhong and the others, but the wolf leader quickly takes out his sword and uses it's magic to block the mosquitoes with a blue force field. "Wow", said Zhong, "The sword does have some magic." Then, as the magic disappears in about five seconds, there came a red blast, destroying the mosquitoes in the process. "Good shot, Zhong", said Shen. "That wasn't me", said Zhong and they turned around to see a shadow that looks like a turtle. Then, to their surprise, it turns out to be Master Oogway, the wise old turtle, now back in his flesh. "It cannot be", said Tai Lung and he and Tigress bowed respectfully to the turtle. "Who is that guy?", asked Zhong. "You mean, master?", said Tigress. "A master?", said Shen. "Oogway", said Tigress. The peacock bows respectfully and walked towards the kung fu master and said, "It is an honor to meet you, Oogway. I am Lord Shen of Gongmen City. My friends have told me about you before."

"So, they have", said Oogway, "and I have heard of you before, Shen. Your parents were so beloved." "I know", said Shen sadly, "No matter." "Master Oogway", said Zhong and walked towards the turtle and bowed respectfully, "It's a honor to meet you." "Have I met you before?", asked Oogway. "Not exactly, sir", said Zhong, "I've only heard voices inside my head last night when I went to sleep. They sounded familiar." "You mean like...", said Oogway and chanted the same voices from Zhong's head, "_Zhong_... _Zhong_... _Zhong_..." Then, Zhong realizes that those voices were Oogway's. "Those were your voices", said Zhong. Later that night, we see Zhong explaining to Oogway about their journey: to find the sorceress and rescue Mei Ling, whom the sorceress had captured. "I hope she's alright", said Zhong. "She is, Zhong", said Oogway, "If you want to find and defeat this sorceress you speak of, I must train you some kung fu." "Oh, I've learned... a little", said Zhong.

"Starting in the morning, before we enter another trap", said Oogway, "I can teach you some of the moves I have taught Tai Lung." "What kind of kung fu moves would I do?", asked Zhong. "We will see, Zhong... only in time", said Oogway. Then, as Oogway turned his head towards Shen's, we see Zhong turning to Tai Lung and asked him, "What kind of kung fu moves did this Oogway taught you?" "One of them might be a little bit tricky", said Tai Lung, "but the only kung fu move that I know is the... Nerve Attack." "Really", said Zhong, "I would like to try that move... If I... can use to defeat this sorceress and save Mei Ling." "You will, Zhong", said Tai Lung, "One day." Then, Tai Lung goes to sleep and Zhong looks at Oogway still talking to Shen about something. It was about when will Po ever teach him the Inner Peace technique. Later, while everyone is asleep, Zhong goes to sleep too, dreaming about him reuniting with Mei Ling until suddenly, she disappears and it happens to be Delza in disguise.

The next morning, Zhong wakes up to see Tigress staring at him for a while. "Oh, I had a nightmare", said Zhong, "Again." "Save your nightmares for later", said Tigress, "Come on. We're leaving in about an hour."

* * *

><p><strong>Now that Oogway is here to help Zhong and the others with their journey, he will have to train Zhong to overcome two more dangerous traps? Will he succeed in using that training? And what will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of the final entry of the trilogy. It's a shame that some of you (with the exception of Animation Universe) haven't reviewed the rest of the chapters of this fanfic. So, please, dear friends. Review this time, please.<strong>


	10. Zhong Trains With Oogway

**Beauty and the Wolf 3: Love Is Forever**

**Chapter 9: Zhong Trains With Oogway**

Meanwhile, we see Mei Ling trying to get out of the ropes by biting it with her teeth. Nearly a minute later, she successfully cuts off the ropes and sees that Delza is not there. Then, she leaves the cave before Delza arrives. "Alright, mountain cat", said Delza, "Time for you to-" She gasps and sees that Mei Ling has gone before going into a fit of rage. "That meddling girl has escaped!", shouted Delza, "NO MATTER! SHE'LL FIND HER HUSBAND SOON AND WHEN SHE DOES, I'LL BRING HIM A WELCOMING COMMITTEE! AH, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Later, after Shen and the others decided to rest just for an hour or two to get a move on, Oogway thought that this was the right time to train Zhong with his kung fu. He taught him some of Tai Lung's moves, including one of the same moves that Tai Lung had learned: the Wuxi Finger Hold. "You can use it to vanquish evil and let it rest in peace", explained Oogway, "but only if there is no hope for you left. Do you understand?" "Yes, Oogway", said Zhong, "I understand."

Later that night, they stopped and decided to go to sleep, but not before Zhong discovers something. He saw a skeleton that has a bow and a bag filled with arrows and takes it out of the skeleton's body. "Where did you get that bow and arrow, Zhong?", asked Shen. "Back there", said Zhong, "He wasn't gonna use it, you know." "Good", said Tigress, "Now you can use it to battle against the sorceress once we meet her." Zhong looks down at the bow and arrow and laid it down next to him before he went to sleep after saying to Tigress, "Goodnight, pretty lady." "Goodnight, sweetie", said Tigress and kisses Zhong in the cheek before she goes to sleep. While everyone else is finally asleep, Zhong dreams of himself being in the spirit world with his blue sword and sees Oogway staring at the sword. "Tomorrow will be the great time to use that sword, Zhong", said Oogway. "You think so?", said Zhong. "I suppose... yes", answered Oogway.

"_Don't worry, Mei Ling_", thought Zhong to himself as he continues to sleep after the dream, "_Oogway will help me find you. I promise_."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for making this short. I just wanted to kill some time. Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review, please, dear friends of a great movie!<strong>


	11. Overcoming The Fourth Trap

**Beauty and the Wolf 3: Love Is Forever**

**Chapter 10: Overcoming The Fourth Trap**

The next morning, as Zhong and the others continue on their journey, they stumbled upon a room filled with skeletons and abandoned swords. Tai Lung and Shen thought they would get one of them each and use them to help Zhong fight in case someone tries to stalk them. Later, they come across a huge entrance that would lead the wolf and the others into something. "I don't think we're suppose to go in there", said Tigress, "It could be a trap." "Then, only two of us can go in there", said Zhong, "You can go with me, Shen." The peacock agrees and goes with Zhong inside the entrance. Nearly two minutes later, they hear some sleeping noises that are not too far away from them. They turned around to see some monsterous looking creatures sleeping. As they looked closer, however, it happens to be ferocious weasels. "We have to be careful", said Zhong, "Try not to wake them up while we walk very slowly." However, as Shen and Zhong are near the exit from the entrance of the cave, an arrow shot near Shen in a wall.

They turned around and they see one of the alligators chuckling evilly and whistles loudly, causing the weasels to wake up in the process. "Hey!", said Zhong, "GET BACK HERE!" But then, the alligator disappears, allowing the weasels to try and attack Zhong and Shen by any means necessary. Before they can attack them, however, Tigress and Tai Lung appear and knocked out only four of them, despite the fact that the army is too huge. "We have to do something", said Tai Lung. "Leave it to me", said Zhong and takes out his sword to battle against the weasels. He uses some of his kung fu moves against them, including a new move that Zhong has made known as the "Spinning Lobo" Technique, causing him to remember the time he and Mei Ling practiced their kung fu when they met the Ryu-Shai warriors while her parent's were captured by Yuang. Nearly two minutes, he becomes tired, but his sword magically glows and uses it's power to wipe out all of the weasels with just one swing of the sword.

Then, they escaped out of the entrance only to find that they're halfway there to find the sorceress. "We're almost there, guys", said Zhong, "Hold on, Mei Ling. We're coming." Meanwhile, we see Mei Ling hear a howling sound and it happens to be a wolf's howl. Then, Mei Ling recognizes whose howling it was. "Zhong", said Mei Ling and he runs as fast as he could, but before she could continue, however, she turns around and sees a huge shadow rising above her and she screams very loudly and her screams are heard from across the distance. "Hey", said Zhong, "Do you guys hear that?" "I think it was...", said Tai Lung. "Mei Ling", said Tigress. "She must be close", said Zhong, "Come on." The wolf runs as fast as he could, followed by the others and later, while the others rest and allows Zhong to find if Mei Ling is here. Then, all he sees is a hidden magical item she had secretly kept from somone. "Mei Ling", said Zhong. Then, he hears a screaming noise. "ZHONNNNNG! HELP MEEEEEEEE!", shouted the voice and it happens to be Mei Ling's.

"Mei Ling!", shouted Zhong and runs back to where the others are at and told them that Mei Ling's alive, but something tells him that something is holding her captive. "What should we do now?", asked Tigress. "Let's rest for tonight and then we'll rescue her", said Zhong. Later that night, we see Zhong training with Oogway, this time with using his inner mind to do a "Flying Kick" Technique and did so, which pleases the turtle. "Well done, Zhong", said Oogway, "Now, one more technique and we are done for the day." "Alright", said Zhong, "I'm ready." Oogway then teaches him a new move known as the "Sword Strike" Technique with the turtle using his sword to focus by using it's power to strike against a solid hard rock, which it now breaks to pieces in the process. Zhong does exactly the same thing and succeeded in destroying another rock. "Oh, hell yeah, baby", said Zhong gleefully. Then, nearly an hour later, they rested so they can wait until morning to rescue Mei Ling. Zhong, however, manages to sneak off without waking them up.

"_I've gotta find out where Mei Ling is_", thought Zhong to himself as he continues to search all over the brown mountains to find where Mei Ling's voice was last heard. First, he goes to a large garden filled with red and blue roses. Before he can continue to walk, however, the flowers started talking. "What's a wolf like him doing in the mountains like this?", asked the first rose. "Whoever he is, he shouldn't be here", said the first blue rose. "Well, I should be", said Zhong, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a wife to rescue." The wolf then runs off and the flowers stare at him for a while and went back to their re-planted forms. "No wonder all things can talk", said Zhong as he continues to run to find where Mei Ling's voice was last heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. I've just made this chapter pretty longer than the previous... I think. Don't worry. Next chapter will be even longer than that. So, until then, enjoy and don't forget to review please. Ok, I'll end after I'm done saying one sentence: "Animation Universe, I hope you reviewed Chapter 9 and will soon review this chapter."<strong>


	12. Overcoming The Final Trap

**Beauty and the Wolf 3: Love Is Forever**

**Chapter 11: Overcoming The Final Trap**

Later that night, Zhong goes inside a cave where he can hear growling noises that are not so far away from him and he also hears someone moaning. Then, it happens to be Mei Ling's moaning. "Mei Ling", whispered Zhong and hides behind one of the huge rocks without waking a creature up. "Ugh", said Mei Ling as Zhong begins to hear her complain about the drooling the mountain cat is receiving, "I hate drool. This thing looks like a dog or something." Then, she thought to herself, "_Oh, Zhong. Where are you? I'm sick of being a damsel in distress, always waiting for someone to come and rescue me_." The next morning, we see Tigress and Tai Lung trying to find Zhong. "Zhong!", shouted Tai Lung, "Where are you?" "Zhong", called Tigress and her voice is heard upon Zhong, who then wakes up. He walks out of the cave to see the two felines not too far away from him and called out, "Over here! And keep quiet!" "Zhong", said Tai Lung, "There you ar-" "Shh", hushed Tigress, "He said to keep quiet."

"Why?", whispered Tai Lung, "Is something wrong?" "There's a monster in there", whispered Zhong, "and it has Mei Ling. We have to come up with a plan and fast." "I think I have an idea", said Tigress and the two felines and the wolf whispered to each other about what they should do with her plan. Later, Tigress and Tai Lung watch Mei Ling resting while the creature continues to sleep as well. Suddenly, Zhong's sword glows very brightly, causing the monster to wake up in the process and letting Mei Ling free as well. The mountain cat wakes up and runs towards the wolf before hugging him. "Thanks", said Mei Ling. "It was the sword, I think", said Zhong, "Now come on." Then, the two lovers and the two feline kung fu masters ran out of the cave as fast as they could with the monster chasing them in the process. Meanwhile, we see Shen, Captain Roa, and the wolves trying find the others, but suddenly spotted them and the monster as well. "All of you stay put", said Shen, "I'll save the others."

The peacock swoops into action and battles the monster, allowing the others to continue running as fast as they can. "Thanks, old buddy", said Zhong. The peacock overlord winks his left eye and uses his spear to stab the beast in the stomach, causing it to collapse to the ground. As the others continue to run, almost there to the sorceress's lair, the song "**Bad Reputation**" plays on the background while they get past all of the flower monsters.

**I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
>You're living in the past it's a new generation<br>A girl can do what she wants to do and that's  
>What I'm gonna do<br>An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation**  
><strong>Oh no not me<br>**  
><strong>An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation<br>Never said I wanted to improve my station  
>An' I'm only doin' good<br>When I'm havin' fun  
>An' I don't have to please no one<br>An' I don't give a damn  
>'Bout my bad reputation<strong>

**Oh no, not me  
>Oh no, not<br>Not me, not me**

The song ends with Zhong and the others reaching the sorceress's lair. "We've made it", said Zhong, "Now, let's find that sorceress somewhere and get rid of her once and for all!" Then, the two feline kung fu masters went to the other direction of the lair while Zhong and Mei Ling went to the other direction together. Later, they stumbled upon another room filled with scrolls that have information about using spells against kung fu. "Mei Ling", said Zhong as he walks towards all of the scrolls, "These scrolls show pictures about those spells and kung fu as well. I wonder what they mea-" Then, as he turned around, Mei Ling happens to be gone. "Mei Ling?", said Zhong and searches all around the room to find her, "Mei Ling?". Zhong goes into another room and is quite bigger this time. All at once, it was nothing until suddenly, it magically changes into something else. It happens to be the dungeons room and he sees Mei Ling chained to a wall. "Mei Ling", said Zhong and tries to go get her, but suddenly, he bumps into something.

Then, it happens to be a crystal-looking cage and appears to be holding him. As Zhong tries to get out of this cage, the sorceress appears and walks towards the cage, glaring at Zhong in the process. "You and your friends may have avoided my monster thanks to your peacock friend", said Delza, "but you may not escape one of my final traps I have made out of magic." "Who are you, witch?", asked Zhong sternly. "I am Delza, sorceress of dark magic", said Delza, "I have heard that you and your friends are sent here to stop me and rid of me and my magic. Well, that will not happen, wolf. This cage can seal you and take away your powers while it can lead you to a dimension far away from here." Delza walks towards Mei Ling and uses her staff to hypnotize her and calls out an ancient language that can turn her into an evil person. Then, Mei Ling is now at Delza's control. "NO, MEI LING!", shouted Zhong, "DON'T DO IT! MEI LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" "Too late, wolf", said Delza, "She's in my control now. Now, Mei Ling. Will you do as I say?"

"Yes, my sorceress", said the evil Mei Ling and smiles evilly at Zhong, "I will do as you please." "Now, wolf", said Delza, "Enjoy your prison forever and ever and ever." Delza laughs evilly and the cage then flies away from the lair. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", shouted Zhong, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Then, the cage enters into a dimension across the galaxy and continues to float.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next? Will something bad happen to Zhong? And with Mei Ling now in Delza's control, how is he going to get back and help the others? Stay tuned until next chapter! Oh, and to those who think that the crystal cage was a good idea, you should thank me for doing such a fine job. So, read and review as always, dear friends.<strong>


	13. The Demon Zone

**Beauty and the Wolf 3: Love Is Forever**

**Chapter 12: The Demon Zone**

Meanwhile, we see Tigress and Tai Lung continuing their search for the sorceress until suddenly, they've come across the alligator henchmen of Delza, including one of them that set off the third trap a day ago. "You're the one who let the weasels try and hurt our friends, you creep", said Tigress sternly. "They were messing with me and they've got what they deserved", said alligator #6, "But, your wolf friend's not here anymore." "What do you mean?", asked Tigress, "TELL US!" "Delza will tell you two pussy cats", mocked alligator #6 and chuckes evilly before two of the alligators hold Tigress and Tai Lung by their arms, carrying them back to the main room of the lair. Meanwhile at space, we see the crystal cage stop floating and crashed into a planet, breaking the crystal in the process. Then, Zhong lands on the ground and gets back up quickly before looking around at the strange looking place. "WHERE AM IIIIIIIII!", shouted Zhong, spreading some echoes all over the place.

Meanwhile, back at the lair, we see the two feline kung fu masters in chains and we see Delza walking towards them. "Why, hello, dear kung fu masters", said Delza, "It's great to have more than two visitors." "Are you the one named Delza?", asked Tai Lung sternly. "Why, yes, I am", said Delza, "and I have never seen a handsome and strong kung fu master like you." Tai Lung growls at her, causing her to take two steps back. "And a very intimidating one as well", said Delza. "That's right, witch!", said Tai Lung, now angry, "Now tell us what have you done with our friend!" "Oh, you mean, that wolf?", explained Delza, "I have sent him away to a place where he will not interfere with my plans again." "Where's that?", asked Tigress sternly and clenched her paws. "The Demon Zone", explained Delza, "The place where a giant demon feasts on mortal souls and your wolf friend is next. Ah, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Now, you two will remain here until my plan for taking over all of China is complete."

The lioness walks away from the prison cell, leaving Tigress and Tai Lung mourning for the loss of their friend. Meanwhile, back at the Demon Zone, Zhong starts to walk on the planet, wondering what he will do now that he's trapped in the planet. He throws a few rocks at a river in this dimension and weighs his head down in sorrow, thinking that he had let himself down and all of his friends as well. Then, he starts to sing a song called "**I Surrender**" while the reflection on the water shows Mei Ling and Zhong holding each other and kissing each other.

**There's So Much Life I've Left To Live  
>And This Fire Is Burning Still<strong>  
><strong>When I Watch You Look At Me<strong>  
><strong>I Think I Could Find The Will<strong>  
><strong>To Stand For Every Dream<strong>  
><strong>And Forsake This Solid Ground<strong>  
><strong>And Give Up This Fear Within<strong>  
><strong>Of What Would Happen If They Ever Knew<strong>  
><strong>I'm In Love With You<strong>

**'Cause I'd Surrender Everything**  
><strong>To Feel The Chance To Live Again<strong>  
><strong>I Reach To You<strong>  
><strong>I Know You Can Feel It Too<strong>  
><strong>We'd Make It Through<strong>  
><strong>A Thousand Dreams I Still Believe<strong>  
><strong>I'd Make You Give Them All To Me<strong>  
><strong>I'd Hold You In My Arms And Never Let Go<strong>  
><strong>I Surrender<strong>

**I Know I Can't Survive**  
><strong>Another Night Away From You<strong>  
><strong>You're The Reason I Go On<strong>  
><strong>And Now I Need To Live The Truth<strong>  
><strong>Right Now, There's No Better Time<strong>  
><strong>From This Fear I Will Break Free<strong>  
><strong>And I'll Live Again With Love<strong>  
><strong>And No They Can't Take That Away From Me<strong>  
><strong>And They Will See...<strong>

**I'd Surrender Everything**  
><strong>To Feel The Chance To Live Again<strong>  
><strong>I Reach To You<strong>  
><strong>I Know You Can Feel It Too<strong>  
><strong>We'd Make It Through<strong>  
><strong>A Thousand Dreams I Still Believe<strong>  
><strong>I'd Make You Give Them All To Me<strong>  
><strong>I'd Hold You In My Arms And Never Let Go<strong>  
><strong>I Surrender<strong>

**Every Night's Getting Longer**  
><strong>And This Fire Is Getting Stronger<strong>  
><strong>I'll Swallow My Pride And I'll Be Alive<strong>  
><strong>Can't You Hear My Call<strong>  
><strong>I Surrender All<strong>

**I'd Surrender Everything**  
><strong>To Feel The Chance To Live Again<strong>  
><strong>I Reach To You<strong>  
><strong>I Know You Can Feel It Too<strong>  
><strong>We'll Make It Through<strong>  
><strong>A Thousand Dreams I Still Believe<strong>  
><strong>I'll Make You Give Them All To Me<strong>  
><strong>I'll Hold You In My Arms And Never Let Go<strong>  
><strong>I Surrender<strong>

The song ends and then Zhong spoke. "I'm sorry, Mei Ling", said Zhong, "I let you down. I let all of you down." Suddenly, a ghost figure, that resembles a wolf, appears from behind him and spoke. "Zhong", said the ghost figure, "Zhong." Zhong turns around and sees the ghost figure. "Who are you?", asked Zhong. "Don't you know who I am?", asked the ghost figure. "No", answered Zhong, "Although, you almost look exactly like me and the same kind as well." "Well, I'll tell you, Zhong", said the ghost figure, "I... am your father." "Father?", asked Zhong, "You mean, "Shing Li"?" "Yes", said the ghost figure, "It was my name and your mother's name was Kori." "But...", said Zhong, "But... It can't be. You may not be alive, but I wasn't expected to see you... like this. I mean, you were so mean when you were taking out your anger on mom and me." "Well, I apologize for what I've done", said Shing Li. "I'll hug you in a minute", said Zhong, "Can you tell me where I am, please?" "This is the Demon Zone", explained Shing Li.

"What is the Demon Zone?", asked Zhong. "It's the place where a monster feeds on mortal souls", explained Shing Li. Zhong gulps on his throat and he hugs the ghost figure. Then, he and the ghost figure of Shiji walked with each until six minutes later, they've found a huge cave where they can hide from the giant monster. "Um, dad", said Zhong, "I have some friends back at China." "Oh, really?", said Shing Li, "What are they?" A mountain cat", said Zhong, "Two different felines, kung fu master to be exact, a peacock, and a parrot. I've also made my own tribe of wolves the same way you and mom did." "What's the mountain cat's name?", asked Shiji. "Mei Ling", said Zhong. "Mei Ling", said Shing Li, "What a pretty name." "She's my friend, but...", said Zhong. "But what?", asked Shiji. "She's... my wife", explained Zhong. "Oh, how touching", said Shing Li, "I would've loved your mother more if I wasn't an angry wolf all the time."

"It's alright", said Zhong, "She and I loved each other so much after we got married. Soon, we're gonna have some kids. Maybe like a mix between wolf and mountain cat." Then, he tells him about the sorceress Delza, who has Mei Ling under her control and has to find a way to get out of the Demon Zone. "There has to be a way to get back to the others and fast", said Zhong. "I believe there is a way, son", said Shing Li. "There is?", asked Zhong, "How?" "I'll tell you later for now we rest", said Shing Li, "For nearly thirty minutes." Then, the wolf and his ghost father decide to rest and then the ghosts of all the other people who were eaten by the giant monster watch them in plain sight.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next? Will Zhong defeat the giant monster in order to free the souls of all of the people? Will he get back to his friends? Will he battle Delza against her sorcery? The next two chapters "Escaping The Demon Zone" and "The Final Battle" will reveal the answers? Stay tuned, dear friends, and free review to all who have or have not read this fanfic.<strong>


	14. Escaping The Demon Zone

**Beauty and the Wolf 3: Love Is Forever**

**Chapter 13: Escaping The Demon Zone**

Meanwhile, back at Delza's lair, we see the possessed Mei Ling making sure that the army is all set for world conquer in all of China. "They're ready, my sorceress", said Mei Ling. "Well done, my dear", said Delza, "Now, I will use my magic to turn myself into a ginormous creature that will send of all of the citizens of every running in fear." She uses a magic powder from one of her collections of magic spells and sniffs it before it affects her. Then, it transforms the sorceress into a giant chinese dragon and magically uses teleportation before making a speech to all of the citizens of China. "Citizens of China", announced Delza, "I, Delza, sorceress of the dark magic, am now your ruler and all of you will bow before me. If you do not conscend, I will cause destruction upon every village and kung fu academies." Then, the dragon Delza spews some fire in all of the villagers' homes along with the academies, including the Jade Palace where we see Shifu and the others evacuating every villager out of the town.

"Oh, Tigress, Tai Lung", said Shifu, "I hope you two are alright." Meanwhile, back at the cave, Zhong wakes up after hearing a roaring noise that came closer into the cave and it turns out to be a huge black dragon. "Dad, look out!", shouted Zhong and he and the ghost figure of his father quickly ran out of the cave before the dragon crushes it with his left foot. "What should we do now?", asked Zhong. "We have to fight back!", said Shing Li, "Come with me, mortal souls! CHARRRRRRGE!" Then, the ghost figure of Shing Li and all of the other ghost figures of all the mortal souls who were killed by the dragon, but it proves that they seem to be no match against the terrible dragon. So, the black dragon transforms into a large black tornado all around the island and this result almost carries Zhong in mid-air as he manages to hold on to the edge of a cliff. "What should I do now?", asked Zhong, but then, he sees his father and all of the mortal souls being carried in mid-air. "Dad, no!", shouted Zhong. "It's up to you now, Zhong!", called Shing Li.

Then, after being sucked into the heart of the tornado, they disappear, leaving Zhong screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOO!". The wolf continues to hold on for dear life after hearing the dragon's roaring noise upon the heart of the black tornado. Suddenly, something glowed brightly blue and it happens to be the blue sword that Zhong is still carrying this whole time. "My sword", said Zhong, "It has magic, like Shen had said." He takes out his blue sword and raises it up high before closing his eyes. The sword glows even brighter than before and as the wind carries Zhong into mid-air, it happens to give the wolf the ability to fly. "I'm flying", said Zhong and flies in the heart of the black tornado. He sees the black dragon as it starts to fly down towards him, but the wolf, however, takes out his bow and takes out of the first five arrows. Suddenly, Zhong's eyes began to glow blue and the arrow that is preparing to aim turns into a blue fire. Then, as the black dragon is near him, the wolf quickly fires his blue fire arrow at the heart of the dragon, killing him instantly.

Then, the black dragon flies away before it explodes into a million pieces, thus allowing Zhong to fly very high into the sky until it opens the portal. It also allows him to cross the dimension and continues to fly for nearly two minutes. Meanwhile, we see Delza making sure that those two captured kung fu masters can't escape, but little does she know that Shen and the others are hiding from the rooftop of her lair. "Mei Ling's under this witch's control", whispered Shen, "We have to do something." Suddenly, Delza closes her eyes and uses her magic to blast the rooftop off, causing the peacock and the wolves to fall down to the floor in the process. "Witch, you've found us", said Shen. "Of course I did, peacock", said Delza, "Soldiers, sieze them!" "Wolves, attack!", shouted Shen and he and the wolves battled the alligator soldiers for nearly two minutes. Shen and the others seemed to be having the opportunity, but Delza uses her magic to weaken them, allowing the alligators to finish them off, beating them in the processs

"Soon, all of you fools will be under my control the same way your friend did", said Delza evilly. As Delza is about to use her dark magic to turn them evil, there came a blast that knocks out Delza to the ground. Then, it happens to be Zhong flying with his bow and arrow along with his sword. "Leave my friends alone, witch!", said Zhong. "Zhong!", said Tigress and Tai Lung. Zhong fires his second arrow and uses the power of the blue sword towards Delza, thus beating her to the ground. The wolf then lands on the ground. "Impossible", said Delza, "You could not possibly escape the Demon Zone." "You've had your fun, Delza", said Zhong sternly, "The game is finished." "Hardly, but you are already too late, wolf", said Delza, "I now rule all of China and I have destroyed the villages and all of the beautiful kung fu academies." "You won't be destroying anything else, Delza", said Zhong, "Besides, you don't have any friends at all. You've only wanted all of the people of China to serve you."

"Actually, I think they have", said Delza, "You included. Now fight me, wolf, for it will be to the death." "With pleasure, witch!", said Zhong and prepares his sword to get ready for battle. "_This is it, Zhong_", thought Zhong to himself, "_For all of China. For Mei Ling_."

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will have a final battle against Delza. Stay tuned, dear friends!<strong>


	15. The Final Battle

**Beauty and the Wolf 3: Love Is Forever**

**Chapter 14: The Final Battle**

As Zhong prepares his sword and his bow and an arrow to start their battle, Delza takes out her magic staff with a handle that has a red sheathing sword in it. She pulls it out before charging at the wolf, but Zhong quickly runs towards her and they have a sword fight while dealing with sorcery. Zhong dodges any of the number of swings from Delza and manages to cut her leg with one quick swing, causing to scream in panic. As the battle continues, Zhong seems to be taking advantage of the fight and uses the handle to knock the sorceress to the ground. "It's over, Delza", said Zhong sternly, "Now turn Mei Ling back to normal." "I'm afraid not, wolf!", said Delza furious and her eyes turn dark red and makes a chanting call to Mei Ling. Then, the mountain cat attacks Zhong, clawing him and biting him in the process and giving him some injuries. "Mei Ling!", shouted Zhong, "Stop it! It's me, Zhong! Your husband! Remember the times we had together?" "No", said Mei Ling, still under Delza's control, "Memories are out of their existance."

"Please, Mei Ling!", said Zhong, but Mei Ling does not listen and continues to claw Zhong painfully and gives him a wound with one big bite of her mouth on the left side of his ribs, causing him to howl in pain. Then, he collapses to the ground and Delza smiles evilly. "Well done, my slave", said Delza, "Now, finish him off." "Yes, master", said Mei Ling evilly and walks towards the still injured wolf. She whispers something in his ear, "We've won, Zhong, and there's nothing you can do about it." "I'm sorry, my love", said Zhong, "I've failed you. I've failed all of you." Then, he thought, "_What should I do now_?" Then, something came into his mind. "_I know the way to destroy the spell_", said the voice, which sounded very familiar to the wolf, but the wolf recognizes that voice. It was the Soothsayer's voice. "_Soothsayer_", thought Zhong, "_Is that you_?" "_Yes, Zhong_", said the Soothsayer in his mind, "_It is me. Do not give up, wolf_. _You have something that I have gave your wife nearly four days ago. Look and see what you may_."

Zhong looks inside in his pocket in his uniform and takes out the blue necklace with the amulet on it. Suddenly, it glows and zaps the wolf in the process, healing his injuries as well. "It cannot be", said Delza furious again. "Your spells are no match for a wolf like me, Delza", said Zhong sternly and figures out the way to break the spell on Mei Ling. He kisses her, causing her to close her eyes and holds the wolf tightly. The spell begins to break and Mei Ling has finally returned to her normal self now. NOOOOO!", shouted Delza, "You may have broken my spell, but you will never defeat my monster!" Delza's eyes turned dark purple and calls out a monster, "POWER OF SHADOW, APEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" The dark and shadow creature, that looks familiar to that of the black dragon, appears in front of the wolf and his mountain cat mate. "POWER OF SHADOW, DESTROY HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!"

The dark and shadow creature grabs Zhong by his left wing and begins to crush him to death. "NOOOOOOOOO!", shouted Mei Ling, but is held back by Shen and Tai Lung. "AHHHHHHHHH!", shouted Zhong as the creature continues to crush him, "I CAN'T! IIIIIIIIIIII CAAAAAAN'T! "_YOU CAN, ZHONG_!", shouted the Soothsayer's voice inside his head, "_ON, DEAR BOY_!" Zhong now realizes that he can't just give up now and his blue sword magically glows and we warp into his mind before it recaps the events from the first two Beauty and the Wolf entries with Zhong defeat Bastian and Mei Ling defeating Yuang. Then, the sword destroys the creature's wing by dissolving it and Zhong glows brightly blue. "Oh, my god", whispered Mei Ling. "By the powers inside of me", said the now commanding wolf, "And what I have learned about love, courage, and family, you, Delza, will never hurt me and my friends ever, EVER AGAIN!"

He raises his blue sword and creates a blue and red colored chinese dragon and it roars very loudly it caused Mei Ling and the others to plug their own ears. Zhong swings his sword and unleashes a power that is stronger than anything it destroys the dragon. Then, Zhong flies towards Delza and gives her a dark stare. "You've lost, witch", said Zhong. The wolf smirks at her. "I hope you find me and my body attractive", said Zhong seductively and kisses her in the lips very tightly. Delza becomes smitten at this, but suddenly turns brightly green. "What's happening to me?", asked Delza confused. "The only thing that can destroy you", said Zhong darkly and laughs evilly. "What?", asked Delza, "You mean..." Then, she realizes that the kiss has affected her and screams in pain. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", screamed Delza and explodes into green dust. Zhong turns back to his normal self after the sword stops glowing. He walks towards Mei Ling happily and holds her tightly.

However, when the wolf is about to kiss the mountain cat, the ground starts to shake, causing the spells that Delza has made to break on the ground and dissolve in the process. "Get us out of here!", shouted Shen. "I think I know the way", said Zhong and looks at Mei Ling before they kissed each other. Suddenly, the magic on their kiss starts to teleport the two lovers along with their friends (Captain Roa included) out of the island before it gets destroyed. Then, we see the teleportation carry our heroes to Gongmen City before it magically turns everything back to normal, including the Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace. Shifu and the others saw that the city is restored back to life and the kung fu master spoke and the captain's ship back to the docks of Gongmen City. "Thank you, dear friends", said Shifu after he sees the teleportation. Meanwhile, back at Gongmen City, we see Shen walking out of his rebuilted palace and hands out two of the medals to the two lovers.

"By the power invested in me", announced Shen, "I award you two golden medals for your bravery, love, and courage to save us all." "Thank you, friend", said Zhong and he and his mountain cat wife took the medals before the citizens of Gongmen City cheered in applause. "Zhong, would you like to say a few words to al of the citizens of Gongmen City?", asked the Soothsayer after she appears. "I always knew you'd show up", said Zhong, "Alright. I'll do it." Zhong walks near all of the citizens of Gongmen City and makes a speech. "Citizens of Gongmen City", announced Zhong, "I've been your guardian and keeper for all of China, but things have changed now. I have a wife now and I just want to say that... I belong with her in her own hometown with her parents, but that's not why I not your guardian and keeper. I've been a mean old wolf to all of you and some of you wanted me gone except the lord of Gongmen City himself. I will never forget the day I've been to Gongmen City and made a friend who has been so kind and loyal to me."

The citizens of Gongmen City cheered in applause and all of the children hugged him lovingly as did Zhong. The wolf turns to Shen and gives him a wink as did the peacock overlord.

* * *

><p><strong>I've finally made a longer chapter that had a bit longer final battle in the final entry of the trilogy, but I'm not quite finished yet for we all come to a happy ending. Tune in next time, dear friends and don't forget to review, please.<strong>


	16. The End

**Beauty and the Wolf 3: Love Is Forever**

**Chapter 15: The End**

The next day, on the harbor, we see Zhong saying goodbye to Shen and the Soothsayer. "I'll... never forget you, Shen", said Zhong. "Neither will I", said Shen proudly, "You and your wife were great friends. I hope we'll meet each other again." "I hope", said Zhong and looks down at the Soothsayer. "Thank you...", said Zhong, "For believing in me." "No, Zhong", said the Soothsayer, "Thank you... for believing in yourself. Your love has done everything in it's power to save us all and we are now grateful for both of your heroic deeds for all of China. I will never forget the day I've met you, dear wolf."

The Soothsayer gives the wolf something that would be very precious to him. A necklace with a medallion that has a symbol of a wolf in it. "Thank you, dear friend", said Zhong and hugs the Soothsayer very tightly as did the Soothsayer. The wolf walks to the boat and Mei Ling smiled at the wolf before she waves her hand goodbye at the peacock overlord and the fortune telling goat. The ship then departs far away from Gongmen City before the peacock overlord spoke. "Goodbye... dear friend", said Shen in tears before we fade to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Four years later<strong>

At the mountain cat village, we see Zhong and Mei Ling with their new born baby with a hybrid of a mountain cat and a wolf. "Is it a girl?", asked Zhong. "Yes, sweetie", said Mei Ling and she and the wolf cuddled each other before their baby starts to coo very loudly. "What shall we call her, sweetheart?", asked Zhong, now curious. "I think we'll call her...", said Mei Ling, " Xin Ma." "That's a pretty name", said Zhong, "Just like yours." Mei Ling chuckles and she and Zhong kissed each other before Zhong and Mei Ling to sing the reprise of "**Beauty and the Beast**".

Mei Ling:  
><strong>Tale as old as time<strong>  
><strong>Tune as old as song<strong>  
><strong>Bittersweet and strange<strong>  
><strong>Finding you can change<strong>  
><strong>Learning you were wrong<strong>

Zhong:  
><strong>Certain as the sun<strong>  
><strong>Rising in the east<strong>

Zhong/Mei Ling:  
><strong>Tale as old as time<strong>  
><strong>Song as old as rhyme<strong>  
><strong>Beauty and the beast.<strong>

Zhong/Mei Ling:  
><strong>Tale as old as time<strong>  
><strong>Song as old as rhyme<strong>  
><strong>Beauty and the beast. <strong>

The song ends and they look at the baby before we fade to black.

**The End  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, I've finished the third and final entry to the trilogy. Now, if you don't mind, dear friends, please review and tell me what you think. Oh, by the way. Sorry for making this shorter than the previous chapters which were quite longer.<strong>


End file.
